True Love
by Belle Fey
Summary: One doida, feita por uma pessoa mais doida ainda, baseada em um sonho que tive, contem Hentai.


**Titulo:** True Love

**Fandon:** Naruto

**Ship:** Sasuke/Sakura

**Gênero:** Romance/Fantasy/Mystic/Humor.

**Autor (a):** Dark Thami ou Chumby's

**Tipo:** One-Shot U.A.

**Resumo: **One doida, feita por uma pessoa mais doida ainda, baseada em um sonho que tive, contem Hentai.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, meu corpo não me pertence, minha alma não me pertence HOHO... zuera.... (Disclaimer by Ayumi)

**Betada por:** Não Betada. Betarei assim que der. Então por favor não me matem pelos erros esdrúxulos, mas essa Fic foi feitas na madrugas de um tempo pra cá.

**OBS:** Parte Hentai feita pela minha amiga Isa, com uns retoques meu.

**OBS1:** Tem dois personagens anormais nessa Fic.

**Dedicada:**

_**Essa Fic é **__**TOTALMENTE**__** e **__**INTEIRAMENTE**__** dedicada a essa minha grande amiga, Isabela.**_

_**Isa, tudo o que aconteceu tem uma explicação, eu sei que é difícil entender o porquê disto ter acontecido, mas Deus tem uma resposta pra tudo, você terá outras chances de ser feliz. Não vou falar que isso passa, pois estaria sendo hipócrita. **_

_**Mas saiba AMIGA, posso estar longe fisicamente, mas de alma sempre estarei do seu lado, para o que precisares eu e a Mandi estaremos unidas para mover montanhas por você.**_

_**Espero que gostes... E Estejas melhor....**_

_**Então esta ai AMIGA, essa Fic é só pra você.... TE AMO....**_

Boa Leitura

**_

* * *

_**

**_---x---x---_**

_**True Love**_

---x---x---

O mundo estava para ser destruído pelo mal que os humanos estavam a fazer nele, os deuses não aceitaram isso, e queria construir um novo mundo, para isso todos deveriam ser exterminados, isso até seria fácil, pois muitos seres do mal queriam isso há muito tempo, mas como sempre a força do mal, também existe a do bem, e ele sabia o que deveria ser feito para que o mundo fosse salvo, as florestas não se extinguissem, as terras não deixassem de ser férteis, e a água não acabasse.

Logo para que o mundo e o universo fossem salvos, um novo ser deveria nascer, ele seria munido do poder que seria preciso para fazer isso, esse novo ser deveria vir de humanos escolhidos, eles que tem um amor incondicional um pelo outro, um amor verdadeiro, que nem um dos pecados existentes na terra poderia corromper. Esse poder??? O AMOR DOS PAIS.

**---x---x---**

_- São eles. – Jor-el se pronunciou._

_- Eles quem??? – Indagou Kal-el_

_- Os escolhidos seu tapado. Não estavas na reunião agora a pouco??? _

_- Ahhhh ta, entendi. Eu acho que estava na reunião... Só acho... Não tenho certeza... Agora você me deixou na duvida. O.õ – fez um cara de mais perdido do que cego em tiroteio. A duvida do idiota pairou no ar._

_- ¬¬' . "O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?" O assistente tapado, presta atenção no que eu vou falar. – Jor-el sempre foi o mais inteligente, e tinha kal-el como seu assistente tapado. Como sempre falavam, uma qualidade tem que ser posta de frente com o defeito dela, para que pareça maior ainda. Esse era o fato entre eles, Jor-el o cabeça, e Kal-el o idiota._

_- Yes Sir._

_- Pelo menos você sabe inglês._

_- Sei o que???_

_- A deixa pra lá. Presta atenção agora, vou te relembrar o que a gente falou na reunião, e depois faremos o plano._

_- __Oui Monsieur._

_- É, agora foi francês. Não falo mais nada._

_Depois de toda a explicação, eles foram arrumar o plano._

_- AAAA eu estava nessa reunião sim, agora me lembrei._

_- Calma ae._

_-Vais onde???_

_- Vou me jogar da primeira nuvem que aparecer e já volto._

_- Ta bom, to te esperando. – Disse sentando-se em uma cadeira de rodinhas._

_- Agora sim. Eu me jogo mesmo... Senhor dê-me paciência para com esse ser que me acompanha. – Apontou as mãos para o alto, após falar isso._

_**- **_**Eu já lhe dei muita, até eu to perdendo a paciência com ele. – O Todo poderoso respondeu.**

_- OOOOOOO Ele falou com você. – O retardado falava com cara de espanto ainda sentado na cadeira de rodinhas._

_- É, mas não me ajudou. E você fica quieto e só concorda comigo. – Apontou para o outro, com uma cara não muito boa._

_- S... – Foi interrompido_

_- O que eu falei???_

_Ele acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente._

_- Assim está melhor. – Disse, e como o outro não se pronunciou por medo de apanha, continuou..._

_- Agora vamos ao plano, depois de tudo que eu te expliquei, nó precisamos fazer com que esse casal tenha um filho, na verdade a moça precisa ficar grávida, mas nós não podemos aparecer pra eles e falar "Olha aqui meus caros jovem vocês precisam ter uma filho, ah, mas pra isso acontecer tem que ser agora, vocês terão 7 horas pra isso, viu podem começar ficaremos aqui para garantir que isso aconteça, e que não sejam interrompidos." _

_- Mas assim é tão mais fácil. – Falou com uma cara pensativa, que até ficaria fofa se não fosse à ocasião._

_- O seu coisa, eu já te mandei calar a boca, só concorda comigo ta bom, se não eu te jogo da nuvem._

_-Hunrum. – Afirmou com medo._

_- Continuando, precisamos dar todas as chances pra eles fazerem isso no momento apropriado, sem que eles percebam a gente, ou o nosso real objetivo. – Falava enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, pensativo._

_O outro presente no local já ficava tonto de tanto que girava na cadeira de rodinha, e esse que falava ao perceber isso deixa escapulir um..._

_- Retardado._

_- O que???_

_- Nada não continua a sua brincadeira ai, pelo menos assim você fica quieto, e me deixa pensar._

_- Ta bom. – Falou feliz, e continuou a girar e girar. – Não to legal, to meio tonto._

_- Por que será??? – Perguntou cheio de sarcasmo. – E tonto você sempre foi. _

_- Aháaaaaaa... – Berrou o mais inteligente, e o outro de susto, caiu da cadeira._

_- Ahá o que??? – Perguntou levantando-se e acariciando a bunda que estava doendo depois da queda._

_- Já sei o que fazer._

_- O que??? O que??? O que??? Fala logo to ansioso. – Saltitava, feliz e contente esperando a resposta._

_- Uma chuva torrencial do nada seria um bom começo._

_- Então será isso. Que comece a chuva._

_- Ou TEMPORAL. Huahuahuahua_

**---x---x---**

- Ta chovendo demais.

Um casal se encontrava em uma estrada indo para o sul, estavam felizes com essa pequena viagem, e também por poderem reencontrar seus amigos.

- Eu percebi Sakura, mas essa chuva ta esquisita, tava um tempo tão bonito até agora.

- É mesmo, desse jeito não chegaremos a tempo pro ensaio do casamento da Ino.

- Desde que nós cheguemos inteiros, já to feliz. – Só foi ele falar isso o carro começou a falhar. Ele jogou o carro pro acostamento, na verdade ele entrou em uma estradinha que havia na perpendicular a pista principal, quem sabe lá não haveria uma casa e eles encontrariam ajuda, mas o carro parou de vez. E para ser mais legal, o celular não funcionava.

- AAAA, agora mesmo que a gente não chega, o chuva dos infernos, carro dos infernos, lugarzinho dos infernos... – _Sakura berrava, mas para de falar ao o ouvir rindo, o que era difícil de acontecer, mas muito lindo de se ver._ – Porque você ta rindo??? – Indagou furiosa.

- Eu nunca escutei a palavra infernos tantas vezes em uma mesma oração, e pra tantos adjetivos diferentes. Huahuahuahua...

- Isso vai rindo a gente ta aqui mesmo, não tem nada ao redor, e vamos ficar aqui nesse carro desconfortável no maior tédio. Não tem nada pra fazer. – _Fez uma cara de emburrada e cruzou os braços, parecia uma criança birrenta._

- Eu arranjo uma coisa rapidinho pra gente fazer. - _Disse e começou a beijar o pescoço dela._

- Para Sasuke alguém pode ver. _– Fala tentando resistir as caricias dele._

- Como você mesma disse, estamos no meio do nada. – _Falou entre os beijos._

Ela tinha que concordar, não havia nada ali mesmo, então se rendeu totalmente, ele foi subindo os beijos até chegar à boca dela, os beijos começaram calmos, mas o clima foi esquentando, e o carro começava a parecer menor do que já era.

**---x---x---**

_- Bom a chuva já deu um jeito de fazê-los parar. – Jor-el pensou alto._

_- Acho que aquele carro é desconfortável, não concordas comigo???_

_- Nossa falasse algo que presta, espera ai já dou um jeito._

_- Rápido, pois acho que eles não agüentam muito mais._

_- Acho que uma casa abandonada não seria nada mal né??? E nem muito suspeito._

_- Isso ae. Mas não precisa ser tão abandonada._

_- Concordo, ela pode ser habitável, mas nada chique._

_- Tem que parecer que há um tempo ela não seja habitada, mas ainda estar inteira._

_- Você esta me surpreendendo, só falou coisas inteligentes nesses últimos minutos._

_- Narf... – Kal-el como um bom retardado, imitou o Pink do desenho Pink & Cérebro. _

_- Retiro o que disse. Mas voltando ao assunto, pois então faremos isso. Que uma casa apareça..._

**---x---x---**

Foi então que um relâmpago cortou o céu, e um clarão se fez, mostrando uma coisa interessante, que Sakura viu entre os beijos de Sasuke.

- Sas... Sasuke... pa... para... – _Não conseguia falar, juntou toda a força e falou o empurrando. _– Para porra.

Sasuke parou abruptamente, e a olhou incrédulo. Ela então ficou encabulada pelo que acabava de dizer. Mas ainda assim a observou ela parecia queres dizer alguma coisa.

- Sasuke uma casa, ali. – _Ela apontou para um lugar não muito distante._

- Como??? Isso não tava ai antes, tenho certeza. – _Ele estava transtornado._

- Eu também acho que não, mas vamos lá, pelo menos pode ser mais confortável que ficar nesse carro até a chuva amenizar ou parar de vez.

- Concordo com você. – _Disse com uma cara de malicia, que ela gostou, pelo menos continuariam o que começaram no carro._

Saíram do carro, Sasuke o trancou, e então foram correndo em direção a casa. Pararam na frente da porta. Entrariam juntos.

Assim que entraram na cabana nem ligaram que o lugar estava um pouco sujo e cheirando a mofo. Sasuke fechou a porta com um dos pés. E então recomeçaram o que tinha sido interrompido tão bruscamente dentro do carro. Não descolaram os lábios um só minuto. Sakura estava andando de costas e caiu sentada no que parecia um sofá.

Do contrario do que era no início, os beijos se tornaram quentes e repletos de paixão. Sasuke ainda mantinha a mão na cintura de Sakura, enquanto ela enterrava cada vez mais os dedos naqueles cabelos negros, numa tentativa de trazê-lo mais perto de si.

Pararam por um segundo para respirar enquanto Sasuke a puxou pelo quadril fazendo a sentar-se de frente em seu colo. Sakura se ocupava em beijar seu pescoço e mordiscar sua orelha enquanto ele tirava e jogava sua blusa em algum canto da sala. Sasuke a observou e sorriu ao ver que seu soutien era verde com rendas, que realçava mais seus olhos esmeraldas, o que a deixava mais linda.

Sakura moveu seu quadril de encontro a ele na intenção de manter seus corpos mais unidos. O que gerou um leve gemido dele. Sakura sorriu contra a boca de Sasuke ao ver que ele estava tão excitado quanto ela.

Podia se ver a paixão brilhando nos olhos dos dois.

-Vem, vamos procurar uma cama, ou algo parecido. – _Disse Sakura tentando não descolar as bocas. _

E enlaçou as pernas na cintura de Sasuke, enquanto ele se levantava a segurando pelo quadril. Aproveitando para passar as mãos pelo corpo de Sakura. Não desgrudou seus lábios dos dela nenhum só minuto. Saíram esbarrando em tudo e entraram pela primeira porta que viram. Agradeceram mentalmente por ser um quarto. Não havia muitos móveis, um guarda-roupa velho caindo aos pedaços, uma cômoda que tinha algo em cima que um dia se poderia dizer que foi um abajur, ou alguma escultura muito da esquisita, e o essencial: uma cama de casal, que ainda era habitável.

Sakura retirava a camisa de Sasuke, enquanto ele a deitava na cama. Ainda a beijava quando desabotoou o fecho da veste intima dela. Quase enlouqueceu ao deitar por cima dela e sentir aquele corpo quente sob o seu.

Ele beijava todo eu colo, enquanto as mãos que estavam no quadril se ocupavam em deixá-los mais próximos. A respiração de Sakura já estava rápida, mas quando sentiu os lábios quentes do moreno em um dos seios, não conseguiu evitar que um gemido escapasse de seus lábios.

Sasuke repetiu todo aquele ritual no outro seio de Sakura, beijava e sugava ao mesmo tempo, deixando marcas. Logo desceu para sua barriga, alternava entre beijos e mordidas, o que estava deixando mais excitada ainda, Sasuke não ficava atrás. Desabotoou o fecho da calça dela e a tirou, fez o mesmo com a sua que já estava lhe incomodando. Voltou a deitar por cima de Sakura. Agora só estavam de roupas intimas, ele com uma boxer degrade entre preto e vinho (isso é pra vocês filhotas, imaginem e se deliciem) e ela com uma lingerie verde com rendas, o que os deixavam mais loucos ainda de paixão.

Sasuke continuou a beijá-la enquanto acariciava toda a lateral do corpo de Sakura com certa urgência. O que a deixava louca de prazer.

-Vem, preciso de você – _Disse Sakura. Ouvir isso da boca dela o deixou mais excitado ainda._

Terminou por tirar as roupas intimas. E deitou novamente por cima. Sakura afastou mais as pernas para encaixar-se melhor a ele. Sasuke querendo torturá-la mais enquanto mordia um dos seus seios, ainda sem penetrá-la. Sakura não agüentando mais, moveu o quadril de maneira insinuante a ele. Sasuke perdeu todo o controle que estava mantendo até ali, e com o movimento de Sakura a penetrou, devagar e com gentileza, mesmo nenhum dos dois sendo virgem, o momento era único, não sabiam explicar o porquê disso, mas tudo parecia como se fosse à primeira vez com mais intensidade e amor, sim era verdade a primeira vez em uma casa abandonada, mas o carro não agüentaria toda a intensidade daquele amor naquele momento.

A respiração quente dele em cima dela, a fazia o desejar mais e mais, o que fazia com que ele ao perceber isso, penetrar-lhe cada vez mais rápido, chegando a certo ponto em que a moça, já não agüentando, chegou ao ápice.

Ao ver isso, Sasuke apertou ainda mais as coxas esculturais dela e também gemeu. Ficaram nesse ritmo por algum tempo até seus corpos exaustos se esgotarem completamente. Estavam suados e a respiração deles era intensa. Um conseguia ouvir o coração do outro, pois estavam acelerados, tanto pelo esforço quanto pelo prazer que sentiam.

Exausto ele despenca sobre o corpo dela ficando assim por um tempo. Um sentindo o outro.

- Eu devo estar pesado né??? – _Pergunta ele já se preparando pra sair de cima dela._

- Não, esta gostoso assim. – _Falou acariciando-lhe os cabelos negros. _

Ficaram assim até se cansar, então Sasuke se virou para o lado, Sakura se aconchegou em seu peito e assim eles dormem, depois de uma cansativa, mas prazerosa noite chuvosa, em uma casa abandonada e em circunstâncias esquisitas.

Enquanto eles dormiam, dois seres os observavam, na verdade os observavam há muito tempo.

**---x---x---**

_-Aeeee conseguimos, conseguimos... – Kal-el Falava enquanto fazia uma dancinha divertida. - Conseguimos né??? – A duvida pairou no local. _

_-Não sei, mas acho que sim. – Respondeu ainda receoso Jor-el._

_- Como assim acha???_

_- A gente vai ter a resposta logo, logo._

_- E se não tivermos conseguido???_

_- Daí sei lá o que fazer, mas vai ser a coisa mais excitante que eu já presenciei na minha vida. – Jor-el disse com os olhos brilhando._

_- Idem._

_- OOOOOO que lindo..._

_- O que???_

_- Meu cachorrinho aprendeu uma nova palavra que chique. (O cachorro referido aqui é o retardado do Kal-el)_

_- Seu cachorro fala??? O.O Você tem cachorro???_

_- A deixa pra lá ¬¬'. Idiota._

_- Eles acordaram._

_-Agora é só esperar um tempo, que saberemos a resposta. Se tudo o que fizemos vais ajudar ou não._

_- Hum... – Fez uma cara de pensativo._

_- Nem adianta fazer cara de pensativo que eu sei que você não esta pensando em nada._

_- To pesando sim. – emburrou de vez._

_- Em que??? Posso saber???_

_- To pensando em como aquele vaso de planta ali do canto do quarto é bonito e grande._

_- Pior que é mesmo, nem o havia percebido. – Disse e se pôs observar o vaso. - Ei o que você esta fazendo??? – Perguntou baixo ao ver o outro ir em direção do vaso._

_- Ele é tão lindo, e brilhante, e agora ta me chamando. – Disse ele, hipnotizado pelo vaso._

_- Não faz isso. _

_Já era tarde, o retardado mexeu no vaso, que acabou caindo, a sorte foi que o barulho havia sido mínimo._

**---x---x---**

O dia amanheceu, e os primeiros raios de sol adentravam o aposento em que estava presente um casal abraçado, dormindo tranquilamente, na cama (Inner: obvio; Eu: não eles podiam estar no tapete; Inner: é bem pensado), então a claridade começa a incomodar Sasuke, que abre os olhos lentamente, tentando se situar, e se lembrar o que havia ocorrido, após lembrar tudo, tirou o braço da cintura de Sakura, que ainda dormir calmamente, se levantou e ficou a observá-la. Olhou pelo quarto, encontrou sua boxer e a vestiu. Decidiu explorar a casa. Mas uma coisa o chamou a atenção, um vaso de planta muito vistoso que havia no canto do quarto e estava sido, neste momento não só ele observava o vaso, como também os seres ali presente, todos filosofavam sobre o vaso caído, mas deixaram pra lá e foram fazer outras coisas (esclarecendo o vaso não tem nada a ver com a Fic, foi só uma brincadeira com as minhas filhotas, já que uma pode colocar a PIA na Fic, porque eu não colocaria o VASO??? Continuando...).

Sasuke começou a explorar a casa, para ver se achava algo que lhe ajudasse a sair dali, ele estava entretido em um dos quartos que devia ser um escritório e tinha muitos livros sobre contos de fadas, mitologia e afins. Ouviu um barulho e se virou assustado, deixando o livro que estava em suas mãos cair no chão.

- Você fica sexy lendo livro só de boxer. – _Sorriu_

- E você fica muito sexy usando somente a minha camisa e lingerie. – _Sorriu malicioso, ao vê-la somente de calcinha e soutien com a camisa dele aberta, e foi em direção a ela._

- Bom dia, amor. – _Disse depois de receber um beijo dele._

- Ótimo dia, mesmo estados aqui no meio do nada, não encontrei nem uma mapa nessa casa, pra sabermos exatamente onde estamos. – _Disse de inicio feliz, depois ficando frustrado._

- Vou me vestir já volto.

- Também vou.

- Sasu... Onde você jogou a minha camiseta???

- Eu acho que foi na sala.

- Vou lá ver. – _Disse e foi pra sala, enquanto Sasuke entrava no quarto pra pegar a calça, meias, sapato, e esperar ela se vestir para pegar a camisa que estava com a mesma._

- Achou??? – _Berrou do quarto._

- Sim. – _Respondeu ela na porta do quarto já com a camiseta vestida e com a camisa dele nas mãos._

- Sua calça ta aqui, agora da a minha camisa. – _Falou entregando-lhe a calça._

- Você fica muito mais sexy sem camisa, acho que não vou devolver ela. – _Disse a rosada com uma cara pensativa, mas com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios._

- Sua tratante, eu lhe deu a calça... Esperta você heim.

- Lógico amor, para se viver no mundo de hoje, precisa de esperteza.

- Ta, me da logo a camiseta Sakura, que eu vou lá pro carro ver se faço ele pegar.

- Ta certo seu chato toma aqui. – _Entregou-lhe camisa, e foi vestir a calça._

- To indo lá, termina de se arrumar e depois vai pra lá também.

- Certo. – _Foi ver se encontrava um banheiro na casa, enquanto Sasuke ia para o carro._

Por incrível que pareça o carro pegou de primeira (Porque será né??? Somente Jor-el e Kal-el podem responder), Sakura chegou no carro, e viu Sasuke fazendo uma cara básica de confusão, pois o carro havia pegado muito rápido, em compensação a noite anterior que depois de muitas tentativas ele nem havia dado sinal de vida.

- O que foi Sasuke???

- O carro...

- O que tem ele???

- Por incrível que pareça nada... E tem mais uma coisa...

- O que???

- Os celulares estão com sinal, além do tempo de hoje nem mostrar indicio da tormenta de ontem.

- Que esquisito...

- Pois é, mas entra ai, vamos logo, já perdemos o ensaio do casamento, mas se perdemos o casamento amanhã a Ino nos mata.

- Pois é, espero que o carro não de outro piripaque desses.

- Acho que não vai acontecer nada, e em mais algumas horas já chegaremos lá.

- Que bom. _– Falou a rosada se aconchegando no banco enquanto Sasuke dava ré com o carro._

Mal eles perceberam que conforme foram se distanciando da casa, a mesma começava a desaparecer, um jogo de ótica muito bom, já que parecia que pela distancia ele não a veriam mesmo, mas ela na verdade sumia do mapa. Tudo que é feito por mágica, um dia tem que voltar ao normal, e foi isso que aconteceu.

Chegaram à estrada principal, e tomaram o rumo para a cidade que ocorreria o casamento da Ino. Depois de muito distante, do local onde era para existir a casa, nem prestavam atenção em mais nada, além do som do carro. O que os fez não perceberam que onde era para estar à casa que a muito já não estava, começava a se formar uma nascente de águas cristalinas, nela havia uma caverna submarina com uma riqueza muito grande.

**---x---x---**

_-Hurul... Olha ai o primeiro indício do que o que a gente fez deu certo._

_- É isso ae... Que bom que por enquanto da dando tudo certo._

_- Agora não depende mais de nós._

_- Não??? – Kal-el indagou confuso._

_- Não meu querido assistente. Agora só depende deles, a resposta deles mostrará se esse amor e verdadeiro ou não, e isso que salvara a terra de tudo o que está para acontecer._

_- Nossa que isso... – Ficou pensando até que chegou a brilhante idéia. – Vou pro clube. _

_- Hã??? Vais pra onde???_

_- Pro clube, oras... Pegar um bronze._

_- Nem falo nada, já desisti de tentar te entender._

_- Não queres ir Jor-el..._

_- Não obrigado, vai e aproveita por nos dois. E não se esquece do protetor solar._

_- Ta bom, to indo. Tchau..._

_- Já vai tarde – Disse baixinho. – Mas é um idiota mesmo, a gente não pode se bronzear, na verdade a gente nem aparece pra ninguém, eu não sei de onde o Kal-el tira essas idéias..._

**---x---x---**

- Chegamos graças a Deus... – _Disse Sakura enquanto Sasuke estacionava o carro na frente da casa de Ino, perto de outros carros que deviam ser de seus amigos._

- Não vamos morrer, mas vamos tomar uma bronca daquelas...

Sakura não entendeu o porquê do noivo ter dito aquilo.

- Porque mor???

- Olha a cara de nenhum amigo que a Ino ta... E se prepara que ela ta vindo pra cá...

- Merda...se esconde Sasuke...

- Hã???

- Se esconde logo caramba, ou se protege pelo menos, porque desde o tempo de que eu e a Ino morávamos na mesma república eu não vejo essa cara...

- E da ultima vez aconteceu o que???

- Ino + Cara demoníaca = A Naruto jogado pela janela...

- O que??? O.O

- Sim isso mesmo. E tudo isso só porque ele não quis ajudá-la no trabalho de Paisagismo, já que ele já tinha feito essa matéria na faculdade e ela ainda estava fazendo.

- Nossa... AAAAAAAAAA Ferrou ela chegou... AAAAAAA Sakura que merda você não trancou o carro... Ainda bem que estamos no térreo. – _Disse se encolhendo no bando do motorista._

-SASUKE E SAKURA QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DOS MEUS PADRINHOS FALTAREM O ENSAIO DO MEU CASAMENTO??? – _Parou e observou eles sem reação e continuou._ – Vamos estou esperando a resposta...

- Podemos pelo menos sair do carro???

- Lógico... Mas exijo resposta. – _Ino disse enquanto via seus amigos saírem do carro e trancando o mesmo. Agora já do lado de fora começaram a se explicar._

- Bom... Ino é que o carro parou de funcionar no meio da estrada, daí veio um temporal, e ficamos sem sinal no celular, daí juntou tudo e não conseguimos avisar e nem chegar a tempo... – _Sakura_ _tentou responder, enquanto Sasuke observava Ino com muito medo._

- Sei... Eu tentei falar com vocês a noite toda, estava morrendo de preocupação, já estava mandando o Sai e o Naruto atrás de vocês. – _Disse visivelmente preocupada._

- Como a Sakura já disse, nós estávamos sem sinal no celular. – _Sasuke disse mais calmo._ – Por isso não entramos em contato, mas juro que tentamos.

"_Tentamos porra nenhuma, começamos a nos agarrar e eu fui lembrar-me desse casamento só essa manhã."_ Sakura começou a rir com seu pensamento.

- Do que você está rindo??? – _Ino indagou confusa._

- Nada Ino... – _Disse olhando para Sasuke que estava se agüentando para não rir._

- TEMEEEEEEE, SAKURA-CHAN... Querem me matar do coração???

- Pronto, chegou o escandaloso. – _Sasuke disse fechando a cara, mas no fundo ele amava aquela recepção do amigo de longa data._

- Naruto-kun, não seja tão escandaloso – _Disse sua esposa muito tímida._

- OIEEEEEEEE Hina-chan... – _Agora o escândalo foi de Sakura._ – Quanto tempo amiga... Desde o seu casamento não nos vemos. – _Disse abraçando a amiga._

- É... Sa Sakura-chan vo-você ta me es...magando...

- Desculpa Hina... Hehe – _Soltou a amiga encabulada._

- E ai, vamos entrar??? – _Naruto se pronunciou civilizadamente._

- Vamos... – _Responderam juntos Sasuke e Sakura._

Chegando à porta da casa, estavam entrando, quando avistaram Sai vindo sorridente juntamente com Neji emburrado.

- Feiosa... Sasuke... Que bom que estão vivos, se não o altar amanha iria ficar desfalcado.

- Sai, eu já te disse como esse seu amor por mim me comove???

- Não...

- Então te digo agora, te amo branquelo. – _Disse Sakura enquanto abraçava o amigo._

- Que negocio é esse que amar ele Sakura??? Você só pode amar a mim... – _Sasuke falou fingindo indignação._ – Você só pode amar ao seu noivinho aqui. – _Disse apontando para si._

Todos os presentes caíram na gargalhada, era difícil ver Sasuke fazendo brincadeiras, então era bom aproveitar essa boa fase dele.

- Vamos almoçar povo??? – _Tenten e Temari apareceram na porta berrando pra todos._

- Opa... – _Naruto saiu correndo para a mesa._

- Esse seu marido heim prima, ninguém merece – _Neji brincou._

- Não fala assim dele Neji... – _Hinata respondeu corada._

- Nossa o mundo vai acabar... O sério Hyuuga Neji fazendo brincadeiras... – _Sasuke e Sai riram com o comentário de Sakura._

- A Tenten faz milagre amiga... – _Ino sussurrou para que somente Sakura ouvisse, e ambas começaram a rir._

O almoço passou relativamente calmo, só "relativamente", pois Naruto quase derrubou a mesa do almoço, o filho da Tenten e do Neji que era pequeno começou a passar mal, mas nada sério. Ino contando como foi o ensaio do casamento para Sasuke e Sakura, Temari e Shikamaru olhando as nuvens, e Sai vendo se estava tudo pronto para a cerimônia do dia seguinte.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chego o dia do casamento de Ino e Sai. Tudo ocorreu perfeitamente bem, mesmo Sakura e Sasuke não havendo participado do ensaio eles se deram muito bem na cerimônia. Após tudo isso, foram comemorar, a festa estava linda e perfeita, como era em um hotel fazenda, a cerimônia havia sido feita pela manhã e a festa era no enorme jardim do mesmo, cercado por uma floresta linda, e não muito densa.

Sakura observava as arvores e os passarinhos do local, sempre gostou disso, e enquanto ela o fazia, Sasuke jogava conversa fora com os amigos, muitos que ele não via a um bom tempo, e bebia abertamente e em grandes quantidades, até que....

_(**OBS:** Na cena a seguir, você poderá ver uma fumaça pairando, pois eles vão pensar demais, e talvez algo queime, fica avisado que a visibilidade da cena pode se alterar... Sem mais delongas...)_

- SASUKEEEEEEEE VEM AQUIIIIIII!!! _– Berrou a plenos pulmões, Sasuke sai correndo em direção a ela. Na verdade ele não correu muito, mas achou que estava._

-O que foi amor??? – _Chegou visivelmente bêbado e esbaforido, ela estava um pouquinho longe de onde ele estava com os amigos._

-Você ta vendo aquele anãozinho verde ali??? – _Apontou para a umas árvores perto do jardim que se encontrava._

-Hum... To sim... – _Disse espremendo os olhos para distinguir algo._

-Ele não parece aquele bichinho verde que voava do filme dos _****__Flintstones_??? O Garu... Gatu... Guru... Ahh, sei lá o nome daquela coisa...

- PARECEEEE... Mas ele não era uma fada??? Porque ele ta andando??? – _Pensou um pouco e completou._ - AAA o nome dele era Gazoo.

- Eu acho que ele era um Extraterrestre verde que voada, mas sei lá.

- É bem pensando. – _Sasuke pensava, ou tentava._ (O Sasuke fazendo cara de pensativo bêbado deve ser Hiper Sexy *¬*)

-Será que a gente ta vendo ele porque bebemos???

-Bem possível... – _Pensou, mais um pouco._ – É... Tenho certeza que sim...

- É também acho... – _Pensou por uns instantes._ - Mas espera ai... Você bebeu... Mas eu não...

-Eu to bêbado, você não está, mas nos estamos vendo ele. Qual a explicação disso??? – _Disse com visível duvida._ - Será uma estátua???

- É possível – _Disse ela olhando para o bicho vestido de verde._ – AAAAAAAAAhhh... Ele ta andando. – _Disse e pulou no colo de Sasuke_

- Ele ta dançando valsa, que bonito... (¬¬'O que a bebida não faz com um homem sério como o Sasuke). Sakura você engordou, ta pensando aqui cara...

- Primeira mente ele não esta dançando valsa, ele ta vindo na nossa direção, segundo eu não engordei seu tapado. – _Disse dando um tapa nele e saindo do colo do mesmo._ – E terceiro, me lembre de nunca mais te deixar beber.

- Ta bom madame... Mas ele ta chegando perto ou é impressão minha???

- Ta sim... Mor vamos fingir que não estamos vendo ele. – _Disse e se virou, Sasuke fez o mesmo._

- Caham... (onomatopéia horrível ¬¬') – _O tal ser verde tentou chamar a atenção dos dois, mas foi em vão, então tentou novamente._ – Eieeeeee... Olha pra mim... - _Pulava tentando a todo custo que eles olhassem pra ele._

Ninguém na festa presenciava a cena, por Sakura e Sasuke estavam meio longe da mesma, e todos estavam animados dançando bebendo ou conversando.

- Sasuke você escutou algo??? – _Tentava fingir olhando de um lado para o outro._

- Não... Você esta escutando coisa.

- Eie... Aqui em baixo...

- Eu sinceramente acho que to escutando vozes... Será que virei médium??? – _Dizia espantada._

- Sei lá Sakura. Não inventa idéia...

É o pequeno serzinho tava vendo que falando não ia dar certo, então ele fez a única coisa lógica a ser feita no momento... Puxou as calças de alguém??? Cutucou??? Não, não, não, nada disso... Ele apenas CHUTOU A CANELA DO BÊBADO.

- AIIIIIIII Seu bicho Filho da P.... – _Acariciava a canela, o bichinho era pequeno, mas o chute dele doía muito._ – Não percebes que nós estamos te ignorando???

Sakura meteu a mão na testa.

- É Sasuke, mais que comprovado... Não posso mais deixar você beber, bêbado você fica mais burro que o Naruto.

- Agora que vocês me viram, irei me apresentar. Prazer eu sou um Leprechaun...

- Um Lepre o que??? – _Sasuke com uma gota visível na testa._

- Me deixaeu terminar, por favor??? – _O pequeno ser falava sem paciência._

- Sim, sim, senhor Leprechaun. – _Sakura respondeu antes que Sasuke falasse mais merda._

- Bom continuando. Eu sou um Leprechaun, aquele duende verde irlandês, que guarda o ouro do final do arco-íris, e me chamo Gold.

- Nome sugestivo heim... – _É o Sasuke tava com tudo minha gente._

- Oi Gold, eu sou Sakura, e esse ser ai é o Sasuke. – _Apontando para Sasuke._ – Liga não, diariamente ele é normal, mas hoje está se superando.

- Eu sei quem vocês são. – _Gold disse calmo._

- Sabe??? – _É Sasuke deu uma dentro._

- Sim, vim falar especialmente com vocês.

- Sobre o que??? – _Sakura estava curiosa._

- Sobre a Mina recém criada na nascente Shangrilá.

-Cara eu acho que bebi demais, eu to vendo um anãozinho verde na minha frente falando grego. Huahuahuahua. – _Sasuke só tava achando né._

- EU SOU UM LEPRECHAUN, entendeu... LEPRECHAUN.

- Agora sim, mas também acho que fiquei surdo.

- Ta bom Gold, Abstrai as merdas eu ele ta falando e me explica essa história de Shangrilá e mais o diabo a quatro. – _Sakura curiosa e também estressada com o Sasuke que não estava dando uma dentro._

- Bom o local onde vocês fizeram amor.

- NÓS O QUE??? – _Sakura berrou assustada._

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu.

- Sakura, como ele sabe disso. – _Sasuke sussurrou._

- Sei lá Sasuke, to mais confusa que você, o pior é que você ainda tem a desculpa de estar delirando por estar bêbado, mas e eu??? To delirando por causa de que??? – Respondeu em sussurros também.

- Eu não tenho a mínima idéia. – _Sasuke respondeu e balançou os braços_

- Gente da pra concentrar em mim??? Tenho trabalhos a fazer, não fico a disposição de vocês o dia todo.

- Continua... Sasuke estava voltando ao normal.

- Então... No local que vocês fizeram aquilo que eu já mencionei... Apareceu uma nascente de água corrente, que é chamada de Shangrilá, e a nascente é grande, pra falar a verdade imensa, e dentro dela tem uma mina submarina, e nessa mina tem riquezas inestimáveis, que pertencem a vocês.

- Riquezas tipo o que??? – _Sakura perguntou mais curiosa ainda._

- Diamantes, esmeraldas, ouro, e alguns outros minerais.

- O.O – _Os dois ficaram impressionados com a resposta do serzinho._

- Mas continuando, isso pertence a vocês, mas não podem utilizá-lo, eu sou o responsável legal por aquela mina, mas só posso mexer caso vocês autorizem.

- E se não autorizarmos??? – _Sakura sempre foi uma boa negociadora._

- Eu não poderei mexer e nem você, as entidades maléficas podem, e isso seria o fim de tudo de novo.

- Pronto começou a complicar a história de novo. – _Sasuke ainda não estava 100 por cento._

- Ta, mas o que a gente ganha em autorizar??? – _Sakura continuou os questionamentos._

- Em beneficio próprio nada, mas a humanidade ganha muita coisa.

- Eu Não aceito... – _Sasuke disse._

- CALA A BOCA Sasuke, bêbado não tem voz. Eu autorizo sim Gold.

- Er... Eu tenho que ter a autorização dos dois...

Sakura olhou para Sasuke esperando a resposta do mesmo.

- O que foi??? Eu já dei a minha resposta. – _Parecia criança fazendo birra, de braços cruzados e bico._

- Sasukezinho... Deixa o pobre leprechaun fazer o trabalho dele vai. – _É Sakura sabia direitinho como convencer o noivo._

- Ta bom seus chatos, eu autorizo.

- Muito obrigado, Senhorita Haruno, e Senhor Uchiha. Vocês são a causa da nossa esperança. – _Falou isso e desapareceu em uma cortina de fumaça._

- Nós o que??? – _Sasuke indagava visivelmente transtornado._

- Isso foi esquisito, eu acho que to drogada e não sei, mas foi divertido.

- Foi mesmo. Vamos dançar??? – _Sasuke estendeu a mão para ela que aceitou prontamente e fora para a pista de dança._

Foram para a pista e dançaram muito, se divertiram com seus amigos, beberam mais, e quando chegou à noite estavam cansados e alegres demais então foram dormir, no dia seguinte iriam voltar para casa. O dia chegou, a viagem foi ótima, não ocorreu nenhum problema, chegaram em casa sã e salvos.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Um mês se passou...**

Sakura de vez em quando passava mal, e Sasuke já estava ficando preocupado com isso. Disse para ela ir a um médico, mas ela era teimosa, e não queria ir, até que Ino resolveu tentar obrigar a amiga a ir.

-Testudaaaaa...

- E aeeee Porquinha... – _Disse abraçando a amiga._

- E ai como foi a lua-de-mel no caribe???

- Foi ÓTIMA, o Sai é perfeito amiga, em todos os sentidos... – _Falou com os olhinhos brilhando._

- Ino, poupe-me dos detalhes. – _As duas começaram a rir._ – Mas e então amiga, a que honra devo a sua ilustre visita a minha humilde casa???

- Sejamos sinceras Sakura, se sua pequena mansão for humilde, eu moro na favela então. Huahuahuahua...

- Que isso miga... Então o que você quer???

- Nossa, ta bom eu vou embora. – _Disse triste e se levantando. Mas era fingimento._

- A Ino deixa de bobeira. Me fala vai. – _Sakura sabia q a amiga amava fazer charme._

- Vim visitar a minha rosada preferida...

- Eu sou a única rosada na sua vida amiga. – _Falou rindo._

- Por isso mesmo. Ta vamos ser diretas. Soube que a Senhorita não ta querendo ir ao medico para ver esses seus enjôos.

- Sabia que o Sasuke tinha algo com isso, é jogo baixo chamar você pra me convencer. – Falou emburrada.

- Para a sua informação, não foi o Uchiha que me falou.

- Não??? Então quem foi???

- A Hinata, você passou mal com ela junto há uns dias, e ela comentou comigo, daí eu fui falar com o Uchiha, e meio que o obriguei a me falar o que tava acontecendo.

- Eu sei que métodos você usa, tenho medo de você Ino, muito medo mesmo.

- Que isso, não precisa, só estou preocupada com você, me conta essa história direito.

Sakura falou tudo o que tava acontecendo desde o casamento de Ino, a amiga achou um explicação mais do que óbvia para todos os sintomas, só não sabia como a Sakura sendo medica não havia pensando nessa opção.

- Sakura, posso te perguntar uma coisa???

- Claro...

- Você não tem a mínima idéia do que esta acontecendo com você??? Nenhuma mesmo??? – _Estava incrédula com isso._

- Acho que não. Talvez seja o estresse, mas sei lá, acho que tenho que ir ao medico mesmo.

- Eu também acho, só mais uma perguntinha... Sakura a sua menstruação está em dia???

- Merda... Porque eu não pensei nisso antes, meu que medica eu sou, que com tudo na minha cara não percebi.

- É amiga, precisou que sua amiguinha aqui aparecesse pra você desconfiar. E olha que eu sou paisagista.

- Ino, o que eu faço??? – _Estava assustada._

- Vai ao medico e faço o exame, isso é o mais correto, depois nós pensamos no resto.

- Ta, vamos lá comigo???

- Você quer ir agora??

- Lógico quero tirar essa duvida do ar o mais rápido possível, o se eu pedir pressa lá no hospital o exame sai hoje à tarde ainda. – _Disse já pegando a bolsa._

- Ta bom, vamos, mas no meu carro. – _Respondeu também pegando a bolsa._

As duas saíram de casa e fora para o hospital em que Sakura era neurologista. Ela fez o exame e pediu urgência no resultado, uma amiga sua que era enfermeira ligaria para ela assim que saísse a resposta.

Ino levou Sakura para almoçar no shopping, pois se a amiga ficasse em casa iria aloprar. Passaram a tarde fazendo comprar, até que Sakura recebeu um telefonema, era sua amiga enfermeira para falar o resultado.

"_Pela cara da Sáh, o resultado foi positivo"_ Ino pensou ao olhar para a amiga ao celular.

Sakura desligou o telefone, não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste, e tinha que pensar em como contar para Sasuke quando ele chegasse do trabalho.

- Sáh, tudo bem???

- Não sei Ino, sinceramente não sei.

- Porque amiga isso é maravilhoso.

- Ino... Eu to grávida e nem sei como o Sasuke vai aceitar essa noticia. Ta bom, que eu não sou pobre e muito menos jovem demais pra ter a criança. Mas to com medo da reação dele.

- Sakura, amiga, me escuta. Se o Sasuke te amar mesmo, ele vai ficar muito feliz de ter um filho com a mulher que ama.

- Só você porquinha, pra conseguir me acalmar, mesmo que seja só um pouco.

- Ho ho, eu sou foda. (OBS: para quem convive comigo ou fala muito comigo pelo MSN sabe que eu amo falar isso em diversas ocasiões. Hehe) – _Ino fez pose de super herói, o que fez com que Sakura sorrisse._

- Vamos sua tapada, ta me fazendo passar vergonha. Me deixa em casa, e depois vai fazer companhia pro seu marido, não faz nem uma dia que você chegou de viagem e já o abandonou ele. Daqui a pouco ele manda a SWAT atrás de mim, por ter raptado a esposa lindinha do Branquelo. –_Disse apertando as bochechas de Ino._

- Depois sou eu que te faço passar vergonha né. Vamos logo. E para seu governo o branquelo teve hoje que ver um projeto de uma casa a qual ele é arquiteto, então ele que me abandonou.

- Meu vocês são um casal perfeito, um arquiteto e uma paisagista. Tem certeza que vocês se casaram??? Ou abriram uma empresa???

- Ha ha ha... Engraçadinha vocês heim. Vamos logo sua coisa.

As Duas e suas diversas sacolas foram para o carro de Ino. Saíram do shopping, e rapidamente chegaram à casa de Sakura. Sasuke ainda não havia chego, o que deixou Sakura mais tranqüilo, teria um tempo de pensar no que falar.

- Amiga, me liga depois que resolver tudo. – _Disse Ino de dentro do carro._

- Ta bom porquinha. Beijos...

- Tchau... – _Disse e deu partida no carro e foi embora. Enquanto Sakura entrava em casa._

Sakura pensava em todos os modos de contar para Sasuke que o mesmo seria pai dentro de alguns meses, nem ela acreditava nisso. Pensava na reação de Sasuke, e isso que mais a afligia. Escutou o barulho do carro estacionando, e o coração começou a bater mais rápido. Logo ele passaria pela porta o que a deixava mais aflita ainda. Chegou a hora critica, Sasuke entrou em casa e a viu no sofá da sala. Foi direto em direção a ela.

- Oi meu amor. – _Falou sorridente, o que era difícil de ver._

- Oie. – _Falou receosa._ – Aconteceu alguma coisa na empresa???

- Sim fechamos o negocio do ano, você não imagina o quanto eu to feliz.

A rosada se sentiu mais calma ao ver como o noivo estava. Eles era noivos a um ano, mas viviam como casados, moravam na mesma casa e se tratavam como casados.

- Voce nem quis ir comemorar com seus amigos???

- O que??? – _Falou._ – Você acha que eu trocaria minha linda noiva, por um monte de homem pançudo e careca... – _Respondeu, e continuou só que agora no sussurro no ouvido dela. _– Prefiro comemorar com você. – _Após dizer isso sorriu maliciosamente._

Ela ficou corada, mas sabia que Sasuke era assim, apenas não havia se acostumado completamente.

- Mas o Sai e o Naruto??? Eles são os arquitetos da sua Construtora, eles não foram comemorar. – _Indagou curiosa, sabia que o noivo gostava de sair para conversar com esses amigos, quase irmãos._

- Fora... – _Pausa dramática._ – Com as esposas. E eu não poderia ficar pra trás né. Sakura vá se arrumar, vamos jantar fora.

- Antes disse Sasuke, senta aqui. – _Ela preferia desferir a bomba ali, onde estavam a sós, do que em público, não tinha a mínima idéia da reação de Sasuke._

- O que foi Sakura, tais me preocupando.

- Senta Sasuke, eu já te explico.

- Ta bom. – _Disse se sentando e esperando que Sakura começasse a falar._

A mesma respirou fundo, era agora ou nunca, tinha que contar. Então começou.

- Fui ao hospital hoje, e fiz um exame. – _Disse calmamente, Sasuke arregalou os olhos, estava com medo do que estava por vir._

- E o que aconteceu, me fala Sakura, ta me deixando assustado.

- Calma Sasuke, não é nada grave, posso terminar???

- Claro.

- Então... – _Sasuke esperava a resposta com expectativa. Respirou fundo novamente, e soltou a bomba._ – Eu to grávida...

**---x---x---**

_- Agora vem a prova de fogo._

_- Hã??? – Indagou enquanto lia um livro._

_- Vamos ver a reação dele, a nossa salvação depende disso._

_- Hum, sabia que não ia ser tão fácil._

_- É mesmo._

_- _"De almas sinceras a união sincera, nada há que impeça: **amor não é amor, se quando encontra obstáculos se altera, ou se vacila ao mínimo temor**. Amor é um marco eterno, dominante, que encara a tempestade com bravura, é astro que norteia a vela errante, cujo valor se ignora, lá na altura. Amor não teme o tempo, muito embora sua alfanje não poupe a mocidade. Amor não se transforma de hora em hora, antes se afirma para a eternidade. Se isso é falso, e que é falso alguém provou, eu não sou poeta e ninguém nunca amou!"

_- Nossa que lindo, suas palavras expressam o momento dignamente. Nunca pensei que você fosse mostrar uma inteligência tão aguçada. – Disse feliz e com lágrimas nos olhos quando viu o outro com um livro e perguntou. – De onde você tirou isso???_

_- Do livro... Dã... De onde mais eu tiraria. – Falou como se fosse obvio._

_- Sabia que era bom de mais pra ser verdade. Já me impressiono por você saber ler. Mas que livro é esse???_

_- Um livro ae, que eu tava folheando. É de um tal de **William Shakespeare.**_

_**-** É um tapado mesmo, nem sabe quem é Willian Shakespeare. Mas deixa pra lá, vamos ver se deu certo de uma vez por todas._

_- Issoooooo... – Disse jogando o livro por alto, que um dia teve que voltar ao chão, e acertou em cheio a cabeça do Jor-el._

_- Ai... Seu energúmeno, não sabe fazer nada direito, doeu seu coisa, da próxima vez você apanha._

_- To com medo de você. – Kal-el disse se escondendo._

_- Calado, vamos prestar a atenção na reação dele._

_Os dois estavam em um canto da sala, vendo tudo de camarote._

_**---x---x---**_

Sasuke estava perplexo, não esboçava nenhuma reação. Sakura esperava ansiosamente o que ele iria falar. Não agüentou mais a espera e falou.

-Sasuke???.

- Oi... –_ Respondeu pensativo._ (Nessa minha Fic o povo pensa demais.)

- Você não vai falar nada??? – _Perguntou temerosa._

- O que eu posso falar??? – _Disse ainda digerindo a noticia._

Sakura esperava uma reação melhor por parte dele, esperava que ele ficasse feliz com a noticia, abaixou a cabeça e deixou com que as lagrimas corressem livremente pelo belo rosto. Até que Sasuke com a mão levantou o queixo de Sakura. Olhando diretamente para os olhos da rosada e sacando as lagrimas da mesma, falou.

- O que eu posso falar??? – _Parou por um instante._ – Nem tenho o que falar de tamanha à emoção que tenho dentro do meu coração. Meu eu vou ter um filho, e com a mulher que eu mais amo nessa vida, o que mais você quer que eu diga??? – _Terminou sorrindo e vendo que Sakura agora também esboçava um sorriso singelo._

- To sem palavras agora... – Disse emocionada.

- O que você pensou de mim Sakura, pra ficar com tanto medo da minha reação???

- Não sei Sasuke, sinceramente não sei, já aconteceu tanta coisa ente a gente, principalmente na nossa adolescência. Eu sei que a gente superou, mas nessa hora me veio tudo como flashback. – _Falou, percebendo a tremenda burrada que havia feito ao julgar a reação de Sasuke._

- Vamos Sakura, se levante e vá se arrumar, agora temos duas coisas a comemorar. – _Disse com um sorriso lindo no rosto._

- Sim Amor. – _O Beijou docemente. Amava tanto aquele homem, mas agora percebera que não o conhecia tão bem quanto pensava, precisava deixar de ter o pé atrás com as coisas, para poder aproveitar melhor a vida, e era o que faria de agora em diante._

_**---x---x---**_

_- Hurulllll... Agora sim o mundo ta salvo. – Disse Jor-el feliz._

_Enquanto kal-el jogava confetes pro alto e festejava._

_**---x---x---**_

Chegaram ao restaurante escolhido, se sentaram a mesa, e começaram a conversar, festejar, comer, rir, tudo o que fosse possível.

- Você já ouviu aquela frase que diz... _**"A verdade é que todo mundo vai te machucar. Você só tem que decidir por quem vale à pena sofrer. E quando decidir, vai ver que é com ele que seu final feliz irá se concretizar!"**_ – _Após recitar a frase, continuou._ – Eu decidi que você era o único por quem valia eu sofrer, e vi que estava certa... – _Sakura falava isso emocionada._

- Já te disse que você não existe??? Amo-te muito...

- Eu também Sasuke. Muito... Muito mesmo...

- Depois de tudo o que eu fiz pra você na nossa adolescência, você ainda confiou em mim, e aqui estamos hoje, prestes a formar a família mais linda que pode existir.

- Isso mesmo Sasuke, nós três seremos a família mais bonita que já existiu. – _Sorriu._

- Nós três... Sim Nós Três... – _Sasuke já começava a imaginar como iria ser._

**---x---x---**

_- Eu sempre me emociono em finais felizes – Disse Kal-el visivelmente emocionado._

_- Deixa de ser frouxo, seres como nós não choram – Respondeu Jor-el fazendo pose de machão._

_- Mentira que você está chorando sim... _

_- Não estou... Apenas caiu um cisco no meu olho..._

_- Nos dois???_

_- Não enche o saco, caiu nos dois e pronto..._

_- Ta bom seu estressado... – Desistiu de bater boca, mas continuou a falar. - Essa família vai ser tão linda..._

_- Vai mesmo... – Disse Jor-el pensativo._

_- Será que se nascer um menino eles colocam o meu nome nele??? – Perguntou esperançoso, com os olhos brilhando._

_- Ta bom, vai achando isso... – Disse Jor-el Irônico._

_Jor-el respondeu o questionamento do outro, e foi saindo, deveriam voltar para o seu lugar de origem, não tinha mais nada pra fazer ali._

_- Vamos Kal-el. Nosso trabalho aqui está encerrado..._

_- Ta... Que triste isso, vou ficar com saudades deles... – Disse e foi indo atrás de Jor-el._

**---x---x---**

Já haviam terminado o jantar a um tempo, e resolveram ir para o parque. Foram em direção a uma árvore muito linda, lá que a história deles havia começado. Sasuke se sentou, Sakura se aconchegou entre suas pernas e encostou suas costas no peito dele. O mesmo começou a fazer carinho no cabelo de Sakura, ficaram um tempo em silêncio só apreciando o momento. Até que Sasuke resolveu falar.

-Sakura...

- Fala... – _Ela estava observando o céu estrelado, que particularmente nesse dia estava lindo._

- Eu não sei por que me veio essa idéia agora... – _Continuou a fazer carinho nela, enquanto também observava o céu, e continuou a falar._ - Mas eu estava pensando, e tipo se for menino ele poderia se chamar Kal-el...

- Poderia mesmo Sasuke, achei esse nome lindo. – _Ela sorriu e o beijou._

E assim ficaram por mais um tempo, até decidirem ir comemorar mais intimamente em casa.

**---x---x---**

_- Aháaa... Eles vão dar o meu nome pro menino... AAAAAA que felicidade... – Dançava contente Kal-el. E apontava para Jor-el. – Eu te disse... Perdeu playboy._

_- Você fez algo para que isso acontecesse???_

_- Não... – Kal-el respondeu com a cara mais séria que tinha._

_- Sei, vamos logo... – Disse e voltou a andar. – Tomara que seja menina. – Sussurrou._

_- Ta com ciuminho por que é o meu nome que o menino vai ter e não o seu??? – Kal-el estava cutucando a onça com uma vara curtíssima..._

_- O QUE??? – Jor-el questionou irritadíssimo._

_- Nada não... – Voltou atrás, e falou baixinho. – Eu sei que é isso mesmo. – Mas ele não esperava que Jor-el escutasse._

_- Cala boca se não quiseres apanhar. –Falou e voltou a andar em direção a uma luz fortíssima..._

_- Ta... Caley... – Disse transtornado e com medo. – ME ESPERA PORRA!!! – Berrou enquanto corria em direção ao outro..._

_- O que foi seu imprestável???_

_- Hehe... Nada chefinho, vamos logo. – Respondeu e os dois entraram na luz e desapareceram._

**.**

**.**

**FIM**

* * *

**Bela**, espero que você tenha gostado, quanso não tenha pode me bater...

Leitores: Se gostaram, não gostaram, querem bater em mim, me xingar, ou elogiar... Basta apertar esse botão ai em baixo escrito **"Review this Story/Chapter"**

Ele está te chamndo... olha que lindo e brilhante... huahuahuahuahua

Ta caley... vou indo...

Bjssss a todos.


End file.
